


DILF

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Work In Progress (years abandoned doesn't mean hiatus) [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Babysitter Harry, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dark Tom Riddle, Dark Web, Don't copy to another site, Dursleys' child abuse, Harry Potter is full of body's scars, Innocent Harry, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter are Dead, Jealous Bellatrix, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Scarred Harry Potter, Size Kink, Teddy is Tom's biological son, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Writer Tom Riddle, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, big penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: After two decades where no one would even look at him, Harry finds a rich family of one Father and his toddler Son who accepts him full heartedly.It was perfect. Even if the Father had some strange kinks...If only life was that simple
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Work In Progress (years abandoned doesn't mean hiatus) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286906
Comments: 49
Kudos: 649





	1. Chapter I  –Kinks–

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Junjo Romantica](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/545797) by Shungiku Nakamura. 



> **DILF**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 1,958
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the phone}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter I**

**–Kinks–**

1998

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Graduation day. To most: a new hope, a new start. To others: the end of freedom.

To a green-eyed teenager it was none of the two. The day of his graduation was the day his relatives literally threw him into the streets with nothing but his school books and the clothes on his person. Not even a change of clothes…

Graduation day was the day he lost everything.

**–DILF–**

2000

Harry passed through the convenience store to see what he could buy with the few money he’d gathered together during the day.

“I don’t want any problem with your kind.” Harry glanced up at the clerker who went to get hold of him. “I won’t have another of you stealing the goods and…”

The wrist was grabbed before it could get to Harry, then it was twisted and snapped.

“If you had bothered to look you would have noticed that this young man spent all afternoon helping the old people carrying their shopping bags to their cars or apartments in trade for some coins.”

The clerker and Harry turned to the newcomer, only for Harry to frown at seeing an uptight man with a toddler on his free arm, whose head was on the man’s shoulder. _Damn was the older male hot as hell…_

“Boy, do you know the difference between the superheroes?” Harry nodded. “My son is insisting on one but I don’t seem to be able to locate it, help me and I’ll give you dinner.”

Harry glanced at the wide-eyed clerker, who was holding unto his own wrist, and then followed the man in suit to the magazine stand.

“Which is it?”

“‘Ig ‘east angwy.”

Harry nodded with a smile, before he hurried to the comics stand and picked one, offering the older.

“Is this the one?” The uptight man asked and the toddler nodded. “Anything else you want?”

A shook of head before the boy’s eyes fell closed.

“He wanted Hulk, sir. A big beast when the good doctor gets angry.”

The man huffed and nodded. Yet, to Harry’s suorprise, he didn’t pick up the comic book.

“Mind if I give you a meal at my place? Edward needs to return to bed.”

Harry nodded and they went to the counter to pay. The clerker was there getting a scolding from his boss. Outside, Harry hurried for his bag behind the trash, where he had his diploma, identification documents and meagre belongings.

“Is that all you have?”

“I have more books but I asked an old classmate to keep them for safekeeping since it’s too heavy to carry around.”

The man frowned at that but didn’t argue. He entered a fancy door and Harry hurried to follow him and inside the lift. _Damn the man lived good._ Once the lift stopped he opened the door to an apartment, which looked like a mansion.

“I’ll go put Edward in the bed. The living room is the door to your left.”

Harry walked into the room and didn’t dare sit down. He approached the windows and, looking down, realized how it was possible for the other to know what Harry had been doing all day.

“Can Dobby prepare anything, Sir?”

Harry turned to find the man return with a manservant following.

“Prepare dinner. Something simple. Would you like a change of clothes? How long have you been in the streets?”

“A year and half.”

“And a shower as well.”

“Dobby warn Winky of dinner meal before getting clothes visitor’s size.”

Harry sputtered in embarrassment yet the strict man didn’t even deem him important enough to continue in the room and left. Sighing, Harry followed the manservant to the entrance of the kitchen where the Cook was fast to nod and start dinner. Harry was taken to a guest room and the private bathroom for his shower.

“Thank you.”

“Dobby will get the clothes now, Sir.” The dwarf put in before leaving.

Harry entered the tub thankfully. He showered himself thoroughly and quickly to get the most of the smell and the dirty look out of him. Finally, he got out and dried himself, before walking into the bedroom and dressed himself in the clothes that… Dobby had left for him. There was a knock as he tried to dry his hair with the towel but it had turned into a birdnest so it was only becoming more entangled.

“What’s your name?”

“Harry, Sir.”

The man in suit nodded.

“Tom Riddle.”

“The writer?” Harry asked tense.

“You’ve heard of me?”

“Several books of yours used to be at my relatives’ old place.”

Riddle nodded.

“Dinner is being set.” Harry followed the older into the dining room and let the other sat, before sitting down at the table. “You must be wondering that I am spending too much for one simple comic.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I’ve noticed you several times from my office. You never took advantage and accepted what they could give.” Harry lowered his head embarrassed as Dobby approached and set a bowl before him with a soup. “Eat.”

“You want something out of me.” Harry argued and picked the soupspoon.

“Edward needs a babysitter. I can give you hot meals every day and a place to sleep every night. The income won’t be much but enough to get yourself some clothes or other things you so desire.”

Harry’s eyes grew.

**–DILF–**

Harry practically moaned as he laid down in the bed for the first time in a real long time. It was just so comfy.

“Do you have paperwork?”

Harry blushed deep red that Mr Riddle had heard him. He stood, approached his backpack and took out his I.D. and diploma. Riddle took it with a nod.

“Thank you.”

Riddle gave the documents to a dwarf.

“This is Kreacher, he is the butler. Then there’s Dobby and Winky.” Harry nodded in respect before Kreacher left with Harry’s things. “How much do you know about me?”

“Not much, Sir. Only that you are a really famous writer who no one gets to.”

Riddle smirked amused at that and Harry shivered at the look. _Damn, was the man scary._ Riddle stepped forward only for they both to hear “Up up up”. The two looked down to find Edward raising his hands up at his father. Riddle’s face softened somehow and leaned down, picking the boy up.

“You should be asleep.”

“‘Owy.”

Riddle smiled at his son.

“Very well. One story and then bed.”

“Pwomise.”

Riddle grabbed the comic book that they’d gotten earlier and Harry had accidentally end up staying with, before leaving with the child. Harry followed so to know the way to the bedroom of his new job. Riddle who was so strict and even walked around in a three-piece-suit, was right now reading a comic book to his eager son with a voice that would swoon anyone.

“Sir.” Harry turned to find Dobby with a mug of something hot. “Winky sent tea.”

Harry approached with a smile.

“Just Harry is fine. I’m here for work anyway.”

Dobby nodded.

“Master Riddle?”

“Reading a bedtime story to his son.” The two walked towards Harry’s room. “What about Edward’s mother?”

“No mother. Master Riddle needed an heir. Went to clinic and paid to have his own son. Huge amount of money.”

Explained why he said he couldn’t pay much. Harry nodded thankfully and entered his room. He sat down on the bed, drinking his tea and couldn’t help but remember Riddle’s fatherly moment. _Holy shit. He was in deep shit._

“Sexuality preference?” Harry looked up at Riddle puzzled. “Heterosexual, bisexual, homosexual, asexual…”

Harry went deep red.

“Bisexual. Why?”

Riddle took him in for a real long time.

“You are attracted to me.” Harry sputtered in embarrassment. “But not right now, why?”

“Aren’t your books nothing to do with this?”

“My books are stories of imagined worlds where people can imagine themselves inside.” Harry frowned. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Why do you want to know?”

Riddle narrowed his eyes at Harry’s avoidance of the subject and Harry almost gulped. _Damn was the man scary._ Riddle turned to leave.

“Follow me.” Harry hurried to obey. They walked to the end of the corridor and entered the last room. It was a bedroom and all over the place were pinned papers to the wall of drawings made by a child. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “You have a father-complex.”

Harry tripped over his feet.

“I have no idea what…”

Harry’s face was pulled into a kiss.

“You are turned-on because I have a son. And don’t lie. I’m really good at reading facial expressions.”

“Not for having a son. You just look more human and warmer when around him.”

“What is the abbreviation they use nowadays…? DILF.”

Harry blushed and let Riddle pull him into the mattress.

“Wha…?”

Harry stopped as Riddle took out his tie only to use it around Harry’s wrists. _Oh boy… please tell him that Riddle doesn’t have a spanking kink as well…_

“Ever been with a man before?”

Harry shook his head embarrassed. Riddle smirked and started to undress Harry’s clothes. Just when Harry was practically naked did Riddle stop and started to look over and through every single scar on Harry’s body.

“Yeah, that turns off most people…” He mumbled, really hoping Riddle wasn’t the case because, _hell, the man was freaking hot!_

“I’m not most people.” Riddle argued.

Harry watched as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table drawer and blushed as the other descended between Harry’s open legs. Even if Riddle would throw him out into the streets again in the morning, at the least he was finally gonna lose his virginity…

Harry gasped into the ceiling as Riddle did something inside of him with his fingers. The smirk sent back made him glare in return. Finally, Riddle deemed him ready at the third finger and stood to undress himself. Harry watched him as he neatly folded his clothes and set them in the bedside chair. Harry would have to fix the bed after this with the way the man was…

_Bloody hell!_

Riddle returned naked and kneeled down between Harry’s open legs, before pulling them around his hips. He leaned forward and kissed Harry’s lips as he started entering Harry’s body for the first time.

Riddle was massive. Way bigger than three fingers. Harry tried to focus on the kiss and relax himself to help in the intrusion.

By the time Harry felt Riddle stop moving he noticed the head had finally breached inside.

“You are doing perfectly.”

Harry huffed only to gasp as Riddle pushed forward. Harry looked down through his glasses to see the man had just pushed all of himself in one single push into Harry. Harry whose lower belly now had an obvious bulge.

“You are massive.” He grumbled.

“And you are filled with scars. Most people wouldn’t bed us.”

Harry groaned as Riddle started moving. Riddle didn’t make any intention on touching Harry’s member, just kept taking Harry like a woman… Harry gasped loud as Riddle’s member hit that spot just right. When his body hit the bed again, he realized he had just came. Riddle smirked amused.

“Too big, correct?”

Harry hid his head under his arms still tied to the headboard. He was embarrassed that it didn’t take long for Riddle to get him hard again…

**(TBC)**


	2. Chapter II  –Editors & Crazy Doctor–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,705
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the phone}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter II**

**–Editors & Crazy Doctor–**

Late winter, start of the year 2000

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry gasped as he looked down at his belly filled with seed inside. _Damn Riddle wasn’t just massive for show._ Harry noticed the other was looking for something in the bedside table until, finally, he found it. Harry’s legs were unhooked from the man’s hips and then pulled up and held by the back of the knees against Harry’s chest. Riddle finally got out of him. _Damn, he felt empty…_ only for something else to replace him. Harry tried to look, but he couldn’t see what the older was doing. Finally, Harry’s legs were lowered down and then his arms were freed and leaned down carefully while his shoulders were massaged.

“Want me to go to the room you assigned me?” Harry gasped out.

He could feel Riddle’s seed descending his insides and he would so need a bathroom break… only to frown at feeling…

“Did you just put a plug on me?”

Riddle smirked and leaned down besides Harry. Harry stared back wide-eyed.

“No, you aren’t moving. Even if by any chance you’d manage to after what I just did to you.”

Harry blushed and tried his best to relax.

“Do you expect me to sleep with this?”

“Yes.” Harry turned towards Riddle dumbfacted. Whose facial expression completely shaped into a soft and almost parental look. “Can’t you do that for me?”

 _Seriously?_ Harry tried to move his hands up to his face as he groaned at the manipulative bastard, only to whimper at his tense shoulders.

“I’m so not agreeing to be tied up ever again.”

Riddle smartly stayed quiet, but Harry just knew that if they’d do it again the other would think of a way to persuade Harry to be tied up again.

**–DILF–**

Morning came way too fast. His body was beyond sore, still Harry forced himself to stand and move to the private bathroom in shaky legs. He quickly washed himself and dried-up before putting on the new clothes from last night, leaving the plug on the bedside table besides the lube. He went to the living room to find the toddler, around 2-year-old _– Edward right? –_ awake.

“Hello, Sweetie. Have you eaten yet?” A shook of head. “I’ll warn the Cook, shall I?”

An eager nod and Harry moved towards the kitchen, looking for Winky. The dwarf woman nodded eagerly and Harry went with Edward to the dining room. Dobby had just brought them breakfast when the front-door opened with strength.

“Oh no…” Harry looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow. “Papa’s puwis’er.”

Harry picked up the toddler and hid behind the door when the newcomer looked into the room they were in. His arms killing him with the extra weight, not to mention the backside.

“ _My Lord_.” A female voice singsonged loudly. Too loudly.

“ _Bellatrix_!” Both Harry and Edward shivered at Riddle’s shout. “Have you seen the time?”

“But there’s two plates on the table.”

“Of course there are. And none are mine. I’ve told you two days ago on the phone that Edward’s sick. I can’t write as fast. Not to mention I’m with a writer’s block.”

“I’ve told you that seeing someone might help you…”

“Don’t worry. I already took care of that.” Harry’s face went deep red. Even redder than the child’s fevered one. “Winky, have my coffee ready.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Bellatrix, do leave the dining room alone so my son can stop playing hide and seek. He needs a good meal before going to bed.”

Harry shivered head to toe at the protective tone. _Shit!_ He had never been like that with anyone else…

The heels walked away and then Dobby entered, closing the door.

“Who’s that?” Harry whispered as he took Edward back to the high chair.

“Mistress Bellatrix Lestrange. Master’s publisher. She helps out when he hits a hiatus and makes him write in time of the schedule list.” Harry nodded, sitting down while massaging his sore shoulders and ignoring his other soreness because of the bloody toddler in the room. “Mistress is crazy in love with Master. She won’t like you. Even less than Young Master.”

Harry’s face went deep red at the fact that the dwarf knew exactly what had happened last night.

“Thanks for explaining.” Harry agreed and accepted the pill, embarrassed that the other was giving him a painless pill.

“Twanks.” Edward agreed as he ate his porridge.

The dining room’s door opened and the three turned tense, only to find Kreacher instead.

“Master Harry’s friend address with books?”

“Hermione Granger. Her parents are dentists.” Harry said the address and Kreacher nodded.

“If university which area?”

“Was never a possibility so I never bothered daring to hope.”

Kreacher frowned at that.

“Preferred job?”

“Police officer.”

“Law university.” Kreacher turned and left.

**–DILF–**

Harry entered the living room with Edward in his arms and pulled a blanket over the boy before turning on the TV and putting on the cartoons.

“Jr isn’t allowed to watch cartoons.”

Harry looked up at the woman speaking, to find a brunette with curly hair.

“Are you his mother to say what he can or can’t do?”

“How dare you…?”

A hand grabbed the woman’s wrist, stopping the slap. Both looked at Riddle who had come up behind the woman, saving Harry from being hit for a second time.

“Two episodes, Edward.”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Harry, this is Bellatrix Lestrange. She has no say in what happens to Edward. That’s your job.” Mrs Lestrange turned towards Riddle wide-eyed. “Tell your father-in-law and your husband that I’ll have the manuscripts delivered as soon as I’ll have them written.” When the woman opened her mouth, Riddle raised an eyebrow back. “You know how I feel about repeating myself.”

Mrs Lestrange bowed her head and left. Harry watched her go uncertain as Edward leaned in to his side and watched his cartoons.

“Is it normal for them to have your front-door key?”

“Before Edward I would lose myself in my office while writing. This is why I now have hands to make certain I eat and sleep.”

Harry hummed only for Riddle to give him a key with a note. Reading the note, he realized it was the front-door downstairs’ password.

“Thank you.”

Riddle nodded before smiling at the way Edward leaned in against Harry. Harry blushed only for Riddle to smirk knowingly.

“Kreacher, make certain that Bellatrix won’t be left alone with Harry and Edward.” He added as he turned to leave. “My office is next door. If you require anything that the staff can’t help, you may come.”

Harry looked at Edward who was snickering at the television. _Good thing for children’s innocence._

**–DILF–**

“Kreacher, is Edward taking any meds?”

“It has finished at breakfast.”

“He needs another.”

“Doctor said no extras.”

Harry face-palmed himself and entered the kitchen. He looked through what was in the cabinets, before going to Riddle’s office.

“I’m sorry, but…”

Riddle looked back from his computer screen and then returned to what he was doing.

“My wallet is in the jacket behind that door.” Harry blushed and hurried to take a bill. “He’s getting worse?”

“Yes.” Harry agreed as he returned the wallet to its place.

“The blasted Doctor said no more pills.”

“I know some homemade medicine.”

“Is that enough?”

“I can make it work.”

“Take extra. As soon as I finish this we will get a burst of income coming in.”

Harry blushed and obeyed.

“Good work.”

Riddle took out his reading glasses to look back, as Harry started to leave.

“Give me a kiss.” Harry froze mid-walking. “For inspiration. I’m writing about a shy person who falls for his opposite. Still, I can’t get their interactions to be believable. Shy one always sounds like a slut.”

Harry’s face went even redder, before he turned around and approached his boss. The road to the desktop was too fast and in no time he was awkwardly throwing himself against Riddle’s lips. Harry stuttered in embarrassment when they hit their foreheads together. Riddle seemed amused by it and guided him down with one hand into an actual kiss.

“Definitely not what you asked for.” Harry blushed when he was finally allowed back.

“It was even better. I’d never imagine that the eagerness and shyness would make the shy one hit the other in his haste to kiss. Thank you, Harry. Ask Winky to watch over Edward as you go shopping.”

Harry nodded and hurried away, closing the door behind himself. _Oh boy, he was in some deep shit!_

**–DILF–**

Week later, Spring 2000

Harry checked Teddy’s temperature who looked back expectantly.

“All done. Your fever’s gone.” The boy grinned back. “But you need to be careful anyway.” Harry added sternly.

Teddy nodded eagerly and the two walked into the living room where Riddle was glaring at the stranger in the room with his arms crossed.

“Oh, Edward. See how well you look and…” The man stopped himself and turned towards Riddle affronted. “You medicated him!”

“No, I didn’t. And the fact that you expected for him to still be sick proves to me why I am getting a new doctor as soon as you leave this room.”

“Now now, my Boy…”

“I made homemade medicine which I’d learnt from experience that worked.” Harry interrupted the degrading treatment on Riddle.

“And who are you?” The old man asked with a grandfatherly look.

“Harry. And you must be the dumb idiot who refuses children their meds like I was refused. I was only given vaccinations because my relatives were too scared I’d catch something and pass to their sweetpie.” Harry approached Riddle with Teddy hiding behind his own legs. “I’m taking him to the park to celebrate.”

“Take a jacket. And don’t let him stay outdoors too long. That was how Dobby got him sick in the first place.”

Harry nodded and glared at the Doctor again.

“I won’t.”

“When you return I’ll have a new Doctor to do both of you a health check-up.”

“Kreacher has my bulletin of vaccinations.”

Riddle nodded. Harry picked Teddy up and let him lean forward to kiss his Papa, before they left the room. Kreacher was already on the lobby with two jackets.

“What shall Winky do for dinner tonight?”

“I believe both Riddles deserve something more than just the chicken soup. How about some meat pie? And fruit salad for dessert?”

“Kreacher will warn his niece-in-law.”

Harry nodded and left with Teddy.

“Your menservants have a strange speech pattern.” He whispered against the toddler’s head, who chuckled. “Doctor looked like he was never been told no.”

“Doctow Wumwedowe.”

“Big name.”

“Aways wadmouthin’ Papa. Raise me awone. No Mama.”

“I don’t have either. They died when I was younger than you.”

Teddy nodded and they arrived the ground floor of the apartment building.

**–DILF–**

Harry laid Teddy down who was fast to fall asleep. He went to his room, to find Riddle sitting on his mattress.

“Did I do anything uncalled for earlier?”

“I spoke with my former Professor. He is now the Headmaster of the University. He agreed to let you apply for the night classes in September if you do well in the exams. You have the entering exams in three months. Can you handle it?”

Harry nodded at once.

“I’ll do my best. But at night would mean…”

“That from 7pm to 12am I’d have to be with my own son.” Riddle argued. “I just mailed the manuscript to Rodolphus Lestrange and asked for him to send a copy of the exams guidelines and last year’s exams for you to know what you would need to study.”

Harry nodded before smiling.

“You finally finished it?”

“You facing off Dumbledore was exactly what I needed.” Riddle smirked.

Harry blushed at being used as inspiration.

“Well… congrats.”

Riddle nodded thankfully.

“Spend the night in my room. No ties nor ropes.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Don’t I deserve a congratulations gift as well?”

“No tying down and no plug!”

Riddle smirked and stood.

“Take a shower. I have to make a quick call.”

Harry groaned and picked his change of clothes, before entering the bathroom.

**–DILF–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

{Rodolphus, did you receive the manuscript?}

{I just finished reading it.}

{Good. Then open it. I have a new ending to be added in. Are you ready?}

{Will I have trouble controlling my facial expressions?}

{Young lover will say loud and clear that he wants no plug after being asked to sleep with his lover.}

{Sleep as in just sleeping or…?}

{Just sleeping.}

Rodolphus hummed and then Tom could hear him type down as Tom quickly dictated the add-in ending.

{Taking inspiration from your new pet? The one my wife won’t stop grunting about all day long?} Rodolphus asked as he reread what had just been added.

{He’s _Harry Potter_.} Tom agreed. {What do you think?} He added as said Harry entered the bedroom shyly.

{It’s a nice twist to the usual shy but with a mouthful character you wrote, Sir, yet still in character with his personality. I’ll go show my father right away.} Tom watched the young man he couldn’t get out of his head since the first-time he had met him as a child as the other approached and waited shyly. {Go _‘sleep’_ with your pet. Don’t forget about Bellatrix’s manuscript. She’ll kill me when she realizes you did your alter ego’s first instead of the thriller one.}

{The romance one was a lot better than the constant suspense followed by blood in the one that she wanted me to describe.}

{You agreed to write it, anyhow.}

Harry raised an eyebrow back.

{Email me later with the details. And the University paperwork I requested.}

{Will do, Sir.}

Tom hung-up and leaned back on his hands as he stared at his young lover.

“One book done. Tomorrow I’ll have another to finish up.”

“Thought you were done.”

“I have my detective thrillers and I have another under another name. These ones are about gay romance.”

“And Mrs Lestrange had no suspicion about your sexual preferences?”

Tom laughed and pulled Harry towards himself.

“She can be quite draft.” He agreed. “Do I need to bring up your DILF kink or…?”

Harry blushed ten shades of red, much to Tom’s amusement.

“It’s not DILF. It’s you acting caringly and protectively.” He argued.

Tom hummed, pulled the boy into his arms and between his open legs and made him lean down into a kiss.

“I can be both to you.” He agreed, only to get a glare. “What?” He asked confused. _Why was Harry getting the opposite reaction from turned-on?_

“What turns me on is: you not hiding your real-self; no mask; no fakeness. I want the real you and not what you think I want.”

Tom stared at the other unresponsive. _Harry was turned-on by him showing his true-self?_

Finally, he smirked and saw a shiver run down Harry’s back. _If that is what Harry wants…_ Tom let his complete dark and pure desire for Harry to show up in his face. The desire to possess, to control, to feast on, to dominate and…

“I’m ready when you are.” Harry whispered back shyly.

Tom smirked, turned them around and over the bed.

“You have no idea what you are asking for.”

“Maybe. But if I’d ask you to stop, would’ve you?” Tom frowned, but nodded. “I didn’t say anything during my loss of virginity. I don’t see reason why I’d start now.”

Tom shivered head to toe and his blood run south faster than ever. _He had had Harry’s first…_

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the way to enter University in England is not like this, then I apologise. In Portugal you do the high school exams at the end of the 12nd-year and who isn’t in the public (like in my case I was in a high school for job specializations) then if they want to ingress in University they have to go to a public high school and apply to make the final exams to have the grade to enter the exams.
> 
> I know that to enter an university in England you have to make some kind of ingress exam (I once looked it up a decade ago) and if I’m wrong then sorry, but honestly I wrote this mostly for the relationship between Harry and Riddle. Harry being in school and Riddle’s books are second-plane
> 
> I’m only explaining myself because of the massive negative reactions I had to this fic because Harry and Riddle jumped into sex on the first meeting. We are talking of a 19-year-old virgin who very much wanted to lose his virginity but until now every person would get turned off at what Dudley has done to him over his years of abuse. And Riddle literally just hired him because he wanted to jump into his pants
> 
> Next chapter: **School Exams and Fans**
> 
> ~Isys


	3. Chapter III  –School Exams and Fans–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,100
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the phone}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter III**

**–School Exams and Fans–**

16 April 2000

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry smiled at Teddy playing on the floor by the side as Harry practiced with the old ingress exams. He returned his attention to the exam and then the front-door opened. Immediately, Teddy released the toys and run under the table and hid behind Harry. Harry looked up towards the living room’s door to find Mrs Lestrange and a man, which Harry supposed was her husband. Mr Lestrange approached and set a box on top of the table.

“You must be Harry, then.” Harry nodded. “I’m Rodolphus Lestrange.”

“Pleasure, Sir.” Harry took the hand and shook it. “Teddy, what would your Papa say if he saw you under the table?”

“Ge’ mad.” Teddy whispered and left the hiding place under the table.

Mr Lestrange opened the box and took a gift.

“Happy birthday, Edward.”

“Twank you.”

Mr Lestrange smiled and Teddy trashed the papergift to see funko pop Hulk, while still hiding between Harry’s legs much to their amusement.

“And this one is for you. To help with your studies.”

Harry went deep red and stuttered as the man showed a laptop.

“I could never…”

“It’s not up for debate. We needed a new one at the office and once it was formatted and cleansed the problems we had stopped. You can’t overflow with too many documents, but besides that it should do just fine.”

Harry blushed deep red and nodded thankfully. He could hear Mrs Lestrange huff.

“I just mailed earlier the final script.” Riddle drawled from the entrance.

Mr Lestrange picked a book still with the plastic package around it from the box and approached, going to give Riddle.

“The new book’s copy.”

Riddle accepted it, took in the cover and the back and then gave it towards the awaiting Dobby.

“You could have just mailed the package.” He argued.

“I couldn’t just email Edward’s gift, Sir.” Mr Lestrange offered, most likely used to Riddle’s cold demeanour.

Riddle huffed and nodded, before he signalled at the brunette woman.

“If you are here, you might as well read the script, Bellatrix.”

Mrs Lestrange hurried off towards the office. Mr Lestrange approached and sat down beside Harry, as he accepted the box from Teddy and unpacked the funko.

“How does _that_ work out?” Harry couldn’t help but wonder and the man raised an eyebrow. “Your own wife being in love with someone else so obviously.”

Mr Lestrange accepted the mug of tea as Teddy run back to his play corner.

“Arranged marriage. My father wanted to acquire the ownership of Bella’s family publishing company and merge it with his. My marriage granted him that.” Mr Lestrange explained. “Bella was the one who found Lord Riddle’s ability to write. She brought him to the company and it’s been decades. She swoons over him. He doesn’t even look at her twice.” Harry huffed. “I have my own side-lover and, as far as I can tell, we are happy with our arrangements.”

Harry nodded and looked at Teddy, who was playing with his toys on the carpet before the fireplace.

“Is it normal protocol to go directly to your writer’s place?”

Mr Lestrange chuckled.

“I can see why he likes you.” Harry went deep red. “We usually call, but there are times when we require to meet the writer in person. In Lord’s case, we contacted the dwarfs and hired them when we once had to ask the manager to open the door with the master key.”

“Papa spen’ sewen days on co’’ees and pwotein baws to ‘inish on the deadline.”

Harry’s eyes grew.

“He mentioned it, but he hadn’t said how bad it was.” Harry agreed as Teddy approached and climbed to his lap. “When was the deadline?”

“A week from now.” Mr Lestrange replied with a smile. “I dare say that you are a good influence. A good distraction.”

Harry obviously avoided the wink.

“If I’ll get-in when September comes I will start leaving in the late afternoons.”

“And Edward?”

“Riddle already said he’d be spending time with him in those hours.”

Mr Lestrange nodded with a frown.

“I’ll make certain to note that down for any future party plans.”

“If needed I can skip a day and…”

“I’ll be certain to do my best for you to don’t need to skip any classes.”

Harry nodded thankfully. They heard movement and Harry looked up from the funko that Teddy was playing on top of the table from his place on Harry’s lap, towards the entering Riddle.

“Added the last details and it has been emailed again to Bella’s email account.” The man put in as he approached. “Edward, did you thank your godfather for the birthday gift?”

Teddy nodded immediately.

“Yes, Papa.”

Harry bit his bottom lip to hide his smile. Riddle sat down by his side.

“Bella?”

“Downloading the plot I accepted for next time and it’s guidelines unto my computer. Most likely filling it up with bloody pictures.”

“You allowed her access, Sire.”

“I know. It’s _my_ fault.”

Riddle picked the laptop and looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

“For Mr Harry.” Mr Lestrange put in. “We needed an updated one and he will need one for college.”

Riddle raised the screen and turned on the laptop.

“It’ll do the job. How’s the battery and the amount of capacity?”

“Lasts an hour cordless and a capability of 500GB on both disks together.”

Riddle nodded.

“I see my firewall was already installed.”

“When do I ever do a job by half, Sire?”

Riddle smirked at an inside joke and turned off the laptop before grabbing Harry’s hand, much to Harry’s embarrassment. Harry sincerely hoped that his relationship with Riddle wouldn’t end badly. In part because all of his income and school application came from the man, but also because of Teddy.

**–DILF–**

May/June, exams period 2000

Harry left Teddy with Winky.

“Wish me luck.”

Teddy nodded and Harry hurried to the doors, only for the toddler to grab his trousers. He looked down and saw the kid offering a pen and pencil. Harry smiled and saved them in his bag. Teddy returned to the Cook and Harry left. Arriving downstairs, Harry noticed that a delivery man was arriving. _Some companies work early…_

Harry hurried to the High School where he applied to do his exams. When he went to grab his pencil case, he remembered Teddy’s gift. He picked the toddler’s writing utensils and set them over the table alongside two extra pens.

**–DILF–**

Harry arrived home to see a police display in front of the flat building. _Even the media!_ A smoked-windows car stopped besides Harry and the back door opened to show Mr Lestrange. Harry didn’t need an explanation and entered.

“Something happened?”

“A fan found Lord’s home address.” Mr Lestrange explained as the driver hit gas. “Winky managed to hit the panic button and then hide Edward among the dirty laundry. Edward is fine.” Harry breathed relieved. “The servants are at the hospital now… Lord traded himself for them.”

Harry tensed as they arrived the publishing company and left the car. Teddy showed up running and jumped into his arms. Harry held him tight.

“Papa…”

“Will be fine.” Harry promised as he stood and walked with him on his arms after the Lestranges.

Mr Lestrange looked back and then ahead in silence. With the toddler Harry couldn’t ask for any more details. They arrived Mr Lestrange’s working station and Harry sat down with Teddy. He opened his bag and offered the boy a gift. Hiccupping, Teddy took it and trashed the papergift.

“Wank you.” The boy mumbled at seeing the funko doll version of Doctor Banner. He left Harry’s lap and run to Mr Lestrange who opened it up for him.

Then Teddy started playing on the floor quietly.

“Doctor Banner?” Mr Lestrange asked as he read the box.

“Human side of the Hulk, the one you gifted him on his birthday. When Bruce Banner gets angry he turns into the green beast.” Harry explained.

“Like Papa.” Teddy agreed.

Mr Lestrange nodded. Teddy grabbed his new toy and run off.

“Can he…?”

“He knows this place like the back of his hand.” Mr Lestrange answered. “He most likely went to the comics division.”

Harry nodded and approached his chair to the computer to see the other was watching the media coverage on the internet.

“Will he be ok?” He wondered uncertain.

Mr Lestrange glanced from the screen towards Harry.

“I’ve seen my Lord free himself from some really messy fanatics. He writes about detective suspense thrillers. It is expected to appear some crazy followers on his fangroup. Not all of them murderers, mind you.” Harry hummed and Mr Lestrange signalled a heap of boxes on boxes almost as tall as a human. “Fan letters. None of those from my wife.”

Harry huffed at the attempt of a joke. He looked at the computer screen again and bit his bottom lip as there was nothing he could do but wait.

“Dobby, Winky and Kreacher: any of them were hurt gravely?”

“Nothing that the doctors can’t fix.” Mr Lestrange offered. “When you left this morning, did you see anything suspicious?”

“Unless you mean the fact that some companies make their employees start delivering packages at 8am…” Harry shrugged.

Mr Lestrange stared back and then stood and looked out the stand.

“Get me Sirius Black from the comic’s division. I don’t care if he’ll be in a meeting or has a deadline, I want him here _NOW_!” He ordered and a man with a mouse like face run off towards where Harry had seen Teddy go.

“It was the…?” Harry asked afraid. Mr Lestrange looked back before he nodded. “I shared pleasantries with him! I shook his hand!”

“Good. That means you had more time to remember details.” Mr Lestrange agreed.

A man came running in with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you want, Roddy? I’m in the middle of a job.”

Harry looked at Mr Lestrange. _Roddy? Could this man be the…?_

“Mr Harry saw the fanatic who attacked Lord Riddle’s house, Sirius. I’ll deal with whatever paperwork that you have right now to get you an extension of time, but this is urgent.”

Mr Sirius approached the desk and pushed a lot of paperwork that looked important to the side, making them fall to the floor and then grabbed a page from the printer and a pencil. Harry sighed and started dictating every detail he remembered of the delivery guy. When it was done and Harry nodded that it was him, Mr Lestrange took it and left.

“Riddle will be fine, Kiddo.” Harry looked up at the man who grinned back almost like a dog. “He wouldn’t just leave his son. The boy is that uptight man’s kryptonite.”

Harry huffed in amusement and passed a hand over his hair.

“Don’t I know it…”

A hand was set on his shoulder and Harry smiled thankfully at the older.

“I have to get back downstairs. Make sure that Teddy doesn’t destroy my work while I’m gone.”

Harry snorted and Mr Sirius left. Harry glanced at the computer again. Still no update. Then Mr Sirius’ drawing started being shared by the media as the face of the culprit. Mr Lestrange returned and joined his side.

“Mailed the portrait to the police officers in charge. I’m not the one who told the journalists.”

Harry sighed.

“After this, if Riddle says that he has no imagination over media coverage or crazy fans, please throw this at his face!”

“With great pleasure.” Mr Lestrange agreed and they turned towards the entering person. “Father, this is my godson’s babysitter. Mr Harry, this is my Father and the publishing company’s Director: Jeremiah Lestrange.”

Harry bowed his head.

“Mr Harry.” Director Lestrange nodded back before turning towards his son. “How did you get the image of the attacker? The police are on their way here to get whoever it was.”

“It was me.” Harry argued guilty. “Before I left for my ingress exams, I let him inside the building.”

Director Lestrange nodded.

“It was not your fault. Lord Riddle won’t like to have the police near you, though.”

_Right… it would raise a lot of unnecessary questions about Harry’s living arrangements…_

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Riddle’s Darkness**
> 
> ~Isys


	4. Chapter IV  –Riddle’s Darkness–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,281
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> {Talking on the phone}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter IV**

**–Riddle’s Darkness–**

May/June, exams period 2000

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom looked at the TV to see a drawing being shown of the possible attacker. He looked again towards the stressing man who obviously hadn’t thought this much ahead.

“They have your picture now. There’s no way you will manage to get out of here smoothly.”

The other looked at the TV and only started to walk back and forth even more pronouncedly. Tom looked at the TV with a sigh. At the least the journalists hadn’t realised yet that this was his home address. As the man was distracted, Tom stood from the couch and approached the other soundlessly, before pushing his head against the wall without hesitation. By the time the man fell down, he was unconscious. Tom approached his house’s front-door and let the officers outside the apartment to enter.

“He was with his back at me… I tried to push him away from the way to the doors… but…”

The guards nodded, not even questioning it. Tom approached the phone and rang the Publishing Company, more precisely, Rodolphus’s booth phone.

{Rodolphus Lestrange.}

{It’s me.}

Immediately the phone was passed along, much to his surprise.

{Riddle?} Harry’s voice asked barely a sound.

{Yes. It’s me, Harry.} He agreed and a relieved breath left his young lover. {Edward’s with you?}

{With Mr Sirius, destroying his work drawings apparently.} Harry replied and Tom could hear Rodolphus snort on the other side. {Were you hurt?}

{No. Was it you who made the portrait?}

{I can’t draw.} Harry teased back. {Mr Sirius drew using my description.} Tom hummed as Police officers filled his house, much to his dismay although there was nothing he could do about it. {Want the Lestranges to send a car?}

{Yes.} Tom agreed only to hear Harry hum in affirmation, most likely towards Rodolphus. {How did they go?}

Harry huffed, only to start hiccupping.

{Now is not the time for you to worry about my ingress exams. _Honestly!_ } Harry reprimanded.

{Am I not allowed to think about anything else but what just happened?}

Tom didn’t comment when Harry only started to cry harder.

{Teddy gave me his favourite pen and pencil to give me good luck and it worked.} Harry finally offered when he managed somehow to control his crying attack.

Tom hummed approvingly, only to see Barty Crouch Jr appear by his front-door and nod back.

{The driver is here. I’ll be there as fast as I can. Go wash your face in the bathroom at the end of the corridor before Edward sees you.} He ordered and hung-up.

**–DILF–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry blushed as they were left alone at the hotel room. A couple’s bed and an extra cot for Teddy. He glanced at the sleeping toddler in his father’s arms, who went to set him on the cot. Then Riddle approached and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry leaned against the chest with tears at the corner of his eyes. He hadn’t realised just how much he had gotten attached to the man.

“I was not hurt.” Riddle offered, yet he didn’t tease him about it. He really meant it. “Do you want to share a shower with me to make sure?”

Harry blushed as he was pulled to the conjoined bathroom. Before he could reply, already he was being undressed.

“I can undress myself.”

Riddle pulled the t-shirt that Harry had had to insist on wearing over his head.

“I don’t doubt it. Still, I want to do it.”

Harry huffed and stopped arguing. When he was naked, he entered the showertub, Riddle didn’t take long to follow. The shower cabin doors were closed as Harry watched every detail of Riddle’s body. The difference between the two of scarred skin was humongous. Harry’s was painted with, Riddle’s was bare. Not even a scratch. Riddle grabbed Harry’s hands and set them on his bare chest. Harry blushed and looked up embarrassed, but the other was looking back freely. Long was the stoic features. Just this time it wasn’t dark lust. Riddle was proud of Harry. Almost happy that Harry was worried.

“Teddy run to my arms when I arrived from the exams.” Harry put in to try to break the mood, Riddle hummed as he turned on the water and checked the temperature. “He was in my arms crying until I gave him his new toy.”

“You and Rodolphus are pampering him.” Riddle argued.

“He compared you to Bruce Banner. A good doctor who when angry turns into the Hulk.”

That did make Riddle glance back surprised.

“One person. Two different personalities.” Harry nodded. “So that is why he likes those comics the best…”

“At the least he doesn’t compare you to Two Face. Batman’s enemy.”

“The coins one?”

Harry snorted.

“So you do know comics?”

“TV cartoons.” Riddle argued with a sneer.

“Two Face flips his coin to decide what to do. Sometimes Batman takes advantage of this to use his help.”

Riddle huffed.

“Too much information that I really do not need.”

Harry snorted.

“Who knows? You might one day write about a hero with double personality…”

“MPD multiple personality disorder.” Riddle amended.

“Who one time is helping out the protagonists, the other the villain.”

Riddle hummed as he looked at Harry in the eyes.

“I’m sure that Bella will like that suggestion.” He agreed and Harry huffed, only for Riddle to pass the water towards the shower top and water started raining over them. Harry’s head was grabbed, his glasses taken away and he was pulled into a kiss. “Never change! You are already perfect.”

Harry blushed deep red.

“Do you know how the fan found you?”

“He followed Bella’s car apparently. I already told Rodolphus who promised to look into it.”

Harry hummed.

“Maybe not mention the MPD right now at her as a punishment then.”

Riddle smirked amused.

“Better not.” He agreed.

Eventually Riddle closed the water and the two walked out, dried-up and moved to the room where Teddy was still asleep. They laid down and Riddle hugged Harry from behind under the covers.

**–DILF–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom waited until Harry fell asleep before he stood and dressed himself. He picked the hotel room key and left. Rodolphus was waiting by the hotel’s backdoor.

“How did he find me and why?” He asked as soon as they got in the car.

“The doctor.”

Tom sneered and nodded. He put on the gloves, accepted the gun and they left. As they passed through the police station and as the idiot who attacked him was finally let out the hospital and brought to the police, he fired. Right through the vultures of journalists. He leaned back before he could be seen and the car went back into disappearance. There was no need to wait to know that it had been a perfect hit without any extra casualties. Tom was _that_ good. They returned to the hotel and Tom to his bedroom where he undressed and joined Harry. Harry hugged his arms close to his chest without waking up. _Harry was the best alibi in the world. Not to mention how much he enjoyed to just pound that sweet innocent boy into the mattress every chance they got._

“Sleep.” Harry whispered drowsily. “Teddy’s in the room. I’m not letting you _do_ me with the chance of him waking up.”

Tom smirked and kissed Harry’s shoulder before he willed his desire away. Eventually sleep did come.

**–DILF–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry raised an eyebrow when the Police officers entered in their hotel room unannounced.

“Mr Riddle, you are under arrest for the death of Mundungus Fletcher.”

“Who’s Fletcher?” Harry asked them while stepping in the middle.

“The man who attacked Riddle’s house yesterday. Who are you?”

“I’m Riddle’s alibi, then. He took a shower with me around 11pm and then we went to bed naked where he stayed hugging me from behind until 7am, which was when I had to get up because Teddy had woken up.”

The Police officers choked and turned towards Riddle, who raised an eyebrow back as he held Teddy in his arms. Riddle approached Harry and passed an arm over his back and pulled him out the room and down into the Hotel lobby which was full of vultures. Riddle approached the paparazzi never once releasing Harry.

“Yesterday my house was attacked. I owe my Servants’ quick thinking that my Son is alive and unharmed. When I was finally released, I was sent to this Hotel by the Police with my Son and Lover.” Harry went deep red. “Police who is right now claiming that I somehow left this Hotel – _that they should have been keeping an eye out for in case I’d be attacked again_ –, went all the way out and killed my attacker. All of this, they claim, while I was in a bed hugging my Lover close and happy that I survived through the day to be able to do it. I may write detective thrillers rated M, but I am not a killer myself.”

Teddy held on to his Father and his new toy as the Officers descended the stairs to the mess that were the Vultures who were live to their respective TV channels. _Oh boy… Riddle had just declared live that he was gay and dating Harry! He…_

“Mrs Lestrange’s so offing me next chance she gets.” Harry finally whispered at Riddle, who started laughing in return.

**–DILF–**

**_ RCL’s POV _ **

Rodolphus watched the news channel as his Lord showed up live. He could see the shy Mr Harry whispering something at the Lord, who started laughing. Not his fake one. A real laugh without any held back. A laugh that not even Young Edward ever got…

“That kid is one of a kind.” Rodolphus looked back at Sirius at the entrance of Rodolphus’ bedroom in nothing but Rodolphus’ massive shirt on. “He got under his shield.”

“He was exactly what Lord Riddle needed.” Rodolphus agreed and finished texting work to send a car and bodyguards to the Riddles. He returned towards Sirius’s side, who immediately pulled him back inside the bedroom by the tie. “I need to go back to work.” He groaned at his lover.

“I’m sure the kiddo can keep Riddle busy until you are ready.” Sirius argued with a mischievous grin.

**–DILF–**

September 2000

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

After the whole scene with the crazy fan, they moved into a new loft which was the penthouse _(good thing Riddle had just finished writing those two books)_ of the most secure area of the city. And closer to Harry’s university. Which made sense because Riddle literally said on live TV that his house had been the one robbed.

Harry got in into the university _, even though it all,_ and today would be his first class. It wasn’t exactly police classes, but law would help him with joining a military career... maybe even opening his own detective agency instead.

He left Teddy having dinner with Dobby and kissed the top of his head, before he left the flat. Descended all the way down and walked into the University Campus to join his fellow classmates also starting today. He was halfway through the introduction speech in the auditorium when he realized everyone was avoiding him and some had even their phones in hand while _‘pretending’_ not to be taking pictures or taping him.

_What the hell…?_

**–DILF–**

**_ TMR’s POV _ **

Tom frowned at the commotion mid-signature session, looked up from the book he was signing to find two women dressed up as two male characters from his last thriller. As soon as they noticed his attention, they literally kissed each other. Tom’s eyebrow twitched. _Were those two for real? Those two characters had literally died five decades in between each other! If they’d met one would’ve been 70-year-old and the other a teenager!_

Then the security finally threw the crazy women out the room.

Tom resumed his poker face and kept signing with a smile in place to all the women and men that come. _His literature was over 18 only, yet there had been that one time where one bookstore had put it in the children literature. Back when Tom was still a ‘nobody’ writing just to hide his real income. But then? Then there had been a massive outrage and with that free publicity, before He knew it everyone was buying his books and he couldn’t use it as money laundry anymore._

Rodolphus leaned over Tom’s chair in between two signatures to show him a phone, only for Tom to see that one of the students in Harry’s class had leaked out that Harry was in their class. There were even journalists going to the entrance of Harry’s university campus ready to when he finally left.

“Send someone to pick him up.” He agreed.

Harry would be furious when Tom arrived home, though. Tom wondered how Harry would make him _‘pay’_. Would he try to withhold sex as a punishment way? Tom would love to have him try to put Tom in the _‘doghouse’_.

Rodolphus’ cough made Tom return to reality and grab his water bottle, drinking a huge gulp so he’d control his libido. He didn’t know why, but just the idea of Harry was enough to get him horny.

**(TBC)**

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)


End file.
